Wild Kratts meet the Assassin
by Blade Ice
Summary: When the Wild Kratts meet a new mysterious Assassin, who are they, and what are they up to. Rated T for a little blood, guns, weapons and & @? Cursing type. Also, collabreation with SpottedFrost7!
1. Prolouge

_Author's note : Please be patient! Everything will be explained later on. This is the Assassin's story. (If you read, you will find this out, to.) Also I do not own Wild Kratts, or any of the Assassin's Creed games._

( _Assassin's point of view)_

I ran. I didn't care how fast. Or my lungs screaming. I was concentrating, not scared. You would think a 11 year old would be scared of their life. But somehow peace washed over me. Time seemed to slow down. I felt like I could run forever. My vision became better. Everything was all clad in milky-blue, except from what I was looking for. My bow, hidden in the bushes, was hard to find. But with my strange new vision, it appeared gold. Grabbing it, I sling the quiver on my back and clip the bow to my side. Well, it shrunk into a effective whacking-stick.

Quickly climbing a tree in one smooth, solid movement, I wait. And wait. And wait. Then suddenly the boy came. He was 14, kinda tall, had a weirdly shaped head, and only wore black. And he had a tranquilizer in his hand. Silently, I load my Phantom Bow. I extended my arm, and fired. Instead for aiming for the body, I struck the tranquilizer in the barrel, causing it to explode."What the-" he screamed as the whole gun exploded.

Slithering down, I draw my bow back (it had 115 pounds of power) and circle him as he cradled his hand, which had minor burns, and a few scratches. "Please don't kill me" he pleaded. "Why should I?" I said in a deadly calm voice. With my hood (which I never take off) I look like a short 22-year-old. "Because…." He trailed off. I replied "What? To be a bully to everyone? To taunt those poor Kratt brothers ? To try to woo Aviva with your false promises? To kill animals? To kill me?". " No, because I know I have so much to do in life, more girls-" "What!?" I cut him off. "All you care about is girls, romance, and bending everybody to do your will!?" My voice rose a little. "I should just let go." I said angrily. "Please! No!" I lowered my bow, sheathing the arrow in the quiver. I collapsed my bow.

" Under one exception. You will and your gang will not taunt, bully, or mentally or physically hurt anyone." "Ok…" He replies. "Get out of here." He scampers off.


	2. Chapter 1- The Plan

13 years later…. (Assassin Point of view)

Running through the forest, free. It feels so good, to have the wind in my hair, that cliff up ahead. Yep. I said cliff. Leaping off, there must of been 100 feet, I grab onto a branch, and swing wildly from one to a next. As I was in mid-air, all the sudden- two talons grabbed me! They stuffed me in a sack. I could hear muffled voices.

"You share that was him?" One male said, about the age of 25-30 said. "Yep." Said a 4 year younger male. After being jostled around, we finally land. I don't thrash around.,

(Seconded person POV)

As Martin, rather roughly, dropped the sack in the middle of the Tortuga, Aviva came up. "Hey! What's with the sack?" "This is Zak." Martin explained. "We found him sneaking through the woods." "Alright, get him out!"

But much to their dismay, the sack was empty! "Looking for someone?" Asked a shadowy figure, barely distinguishable in the dappled sunlight from the trees above. "You! How did you get out!?" Shouted Aviva. "WOAH! First off, I am not Zak. Second of all, well…" Chris, moving quickly to grab the hooded Assassin, fails, for they jumped up into the loft. "Ah-ah-ah! Not so

"Assassin." Aviva mutters under her breath. "Alright. Enough of this. Just state your business." Snapped Koki. "Well. Just should you ask." The Assassin pauses. "Just don't take me. Deal?" "Deal."

The Assassin leaped down. Taking out a holographic display disk, (or HDD for short) the Assassin said in a slightly male voice, although it was mostly indistinguishable, quickly explained, "Ok. This is Zak." He said, pointing to the top of a hill. "This is the Tortuga" he pointed out to the bottom of the valley. "Zak is gonna surround you with Zak bots, from under, over, and everything else in between."

Suddenly, he said: " And he wants to capture…." "Who?" "Aviva" The Assassin replied. "And how do you suppose you know this?" Challenged Jimmy. The Assassin pulled out a fancy-looking flash drive. "Stole his plans." He grinned sheepishly. "What!" Said a very surprised Aviva. "No one has ever done that! How did you do that?" Before the Assassin could answer, Zak appeared on the screen.

"Zak!" Snarled Aviva. "As you might know, I may just drop my controller!" He started laughing maniacally. "Well, I don't think you would be worrying about your controller when I have this." The Assassin twirled the flash drive on his gloved finger. "WHAT! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" Zak shouted. The Assassin just smirked.

Suddenly, he ran to the cockpit. Lifting up the Tortuga, he jetted it to about 35,000 feet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Screamed Koki. "Before the Assassin could answer, Martin cut in. "He probably has a reason." "In fact, I do." Shot back the Assassin hotly. "Look down."

As Aviva and the rest of the gang looked, they saw about 50 Zak bots milling about, around 100 feet down. "They have a height limit." Aviva said. "Hmmm… That will come in handy!" Replayed Koki. Right then, the Assassin hooked something onto the Tortuga and jumped out.


	3. Chapter 2- The Skirmish

Author's note: This is not gory.

The Assassin leaped onto a Zak bot , and stabbed it with the tip of his bow. Drawing back, he shot an arrow at another, and with the force of the impact, knocked around ten to each other, causing them to fall to their destruction.

"Wow…" Martin murmured, stunned at the simplicity of the bow, and how dangerous it proved.

Suddenly, smoke erupts. after some more stabs, the last Zak bot was damaged, and was supporting the weight of the Assassin. Grabbing the rope, he hangs on, dangerously high. The bot was about five feet below him, when something shot out from under his arm, and that was the last of them.

Climbing up on the rope, he lightly jumps onto the platform of the Tortuga, and grips his arm.

"Wow!" said all of the crew. "You really blew it out there!" Exclaimed Martin. "Thanks!" Replied the Assassin. "Do you mind, do you have any water?" Asked the Assassin politely. "Well, there is some in the fridge." Replied Aviva. Guzzling the water, the Assassin sighed at the coolness trickling down his throat. "Man, Zak did a really bad job of making an artificial intelligence in those things!" "Yea! They don't even know right from left!" Chuckled Koki.


	4. Chapter 3- When you realize it

Morning.

(Assassin point of view)

CAAWWW! Screeched a hawk. I look up. Sawanson's red tailed. Extremely good at capturing mice and tree dwellers, but they are all terrain.

Trying to get my mind off of him, I look up. I listen. Connecting with the environment around me, I slowly expand my hearing, letting each thing pass through my mind, not paying attention, just listening to everything, just being there. I hear the gurgle of a stream. And the squeaking of a mouse. The crunch of hooves, although they sound off balance. I hear a hum, and honeing down on the sound, I realized it was….him.

I sigh. "What do you need, Martin?" I asked as he approaches from behind me. "I came to ask you a question." He took a deep breath, heart rate increasing. "Can you train me in the ways of the Assassins?" I knew it was coming.

As my answer, I suddenly leap off the rock. Aiming for his back, he dodges, keeping chest low and arms bent in defensive mode. He's a natural.

"Well." I say, letting in a pause to build up anticipation. "I think you're ready." His eyes light up with excitement.

"Really!?" But then he realized "This will be very valuable life skills." "Ahhhhh… The rookie knows." I say, not giving off a hint of excitement. He finally realized he was an Assassin!

"Meet me on the highest mountain in the area, at moon high." I said, for it was the time when the...wings mabye...came and judged. "And don't tell anyone." "I promise, I won't" He replied, and I could tell that he is telling the truth.


	5. Chapter 4- Fly

That night.

(Martin pov)

He could hardly wait. The Assassin was going to train him! He hoped to use his skills to protect himself and each other.

Slipping out of his hammock, he quickly hiked to the stables, and mounting the horse, trotted to the top of the peak. The Assassin was waiting, with his back to him. The only thing, he had his hood off!

"Martin." "Yes?" "Kneel before the moon and shadow."

He did as he was told.

"From here on now, you vow to embrace even the tiniest of things and use it to your advantage, to observe, to Assassinate, but most of all, protect yourself and others."

"I do." He replied, a strange peace washing over him. The Assassin turned towards him.

He was a girl, much younger than him, with a claw scar across her face, long messy hair, and most of all, wings.

"On this hour, this second, this moment, the Arur will decide, if you will become an Assassin or not."

Martin felt an icy sensation in his back. It grew and grew, until it was a roaring fire. It didn't hurt, but….It was hard to explain. He spread his wings, great black backed seagull, and let the moonlight sink into them.

"Now fly." Almost like walking, he spread his wings and jumped off the cliff, his mentor beside him. Flipping around, he wove crazily in and out of rocky outcrops.

He gave a shout, and did maneuvers in the night. He and the Assassin landed softly on the top of the Tortuga, and she said: "Get some sleep."


	6. Need a little help

Hey! Hello to all of you who are actually reading this. I need new Ideas! Arrrruuuugggghhh!

ps I also have some tests coming up, so I might be silent for awhile..I so sorry!


	7. Chapter 5- Reveal

(Martin POV)

Morning.

I wake up, only to find my wings gone! Maybe, just mabye, it was a dream. I'm dunno. My mind was still blurry when I walked into the central room. "Good morning, Martin!" Said The Assassin, not giving off any information of last night. "Yeeeaaaawwwwnnn!" Yawned Koki as she walked into the room. Chris, being an early bird, ran down the steps from the loft and walked up behind the Assassin. Tazeing him, (which is butting booth hands of the side of the body and tickling him), the Assassin gave a little Yelp and elbowed him in the stomach. "Owwwww! That hurt, you know!" "It's supposed to hurt. That way you wouldn't title me." Aviva rolled her eyes.

(Third person POV)

"Hey guys, I know it's been a couple of days, but you've earned my trust." Sliding her hood off in one swift movement, the team gasped. Startled at the scar and that she was a girl, they were dumbfounded. "The names Shadow, if you don't mind." She shook hands with Aviva. Jimmy Z just stared mid-bite. Mrrowyrulrksrwwerd. "Excuse me?" Said Koki. "I said, wow you look so weird! IN a good way." Jimmy added. "On the bright side," chirped Martin, " There is now a ratio of 1 girl to 1 boy." "Is that a paring joke?" Inquired Shadow. "Ummmm... Maybe?"


	8. Chapter 6- Shoot Out!

Morning.

(Third person)

Shadow slinked through the forest. Knife in hand, she wistled lowly. The Zak bot turned. Flinging the knife, the Zak bot blew up. " Well well well." Said Zak, pulling off his invisible blanket. Shadow silently climbed up a tree. "Look who it is. Green guy!" He gave a cruel laugh. Shadow let out a stare of suprise. He had pulled out a gun. "Now, with you outta the way, all I have to do is swing by your turtle and kidnap Aviva." "Never!" Screamed Chris, although his voice was lanced with fear. If Shadow threw a knife, he would kill Chris and Zak. As Zak pulled the trigger, Shadow jumped in front of Chris. Bang! Bang! Bang! Shadow let out a shout of pain. Managing to throw a knife and hit Zak, she said. "youll...Pay...For...This." Gritting her teeth in pain, she hauled Chris and herself back to HQ.

"Hey-" Koki said before noticing the blood. "What the #$%!" "Aviva! come here! We need to extract bullets!" Aviva rushed to the scene. Hauling the bodies, they preformed surgery.

Later that night.

Chris was the first to come to concousness. "Wohhappend?" He asked groogly as he tried to sit up. His face was clenched in pain. "You got shot, once. By Zak." She added scornfulluy. Then Shadow woke up. "God ! #$%&!" "Calm down!" said Martin. "Great." "Now with the team halfly disabled, we cant go aneywhere."


	9. Chapter 7- Caviva? Or is it?

_Authors note: Shadow just defended Chris! Sorry! I thought it was Zak not Zach! I apologize for the confusion!_

)Third Person(

"! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*" Yelled Shadow. "Gaaaaarwd!" "Shhh"...Said Koki, only half listening. "I know, it hurts. But if we don't redress your bandages, it will get infected!" "I know!" Shadow grumbled. "I just wanna go after Zach." Aviva face-palmed. "You know, this is Chris's first bullet wound. It's pretty nasty. I mean, I have never been shot before, but this..." She trailed off. Koki whispers to Shadow. "You know, I personally that Chris and Aviva might like each other...Yes?" "Yea." Shadow closed her eyes. "Ungh. And I would think that this would be the least recommend time for romance!" Shadow shook her head.. "Well, Shadow, you should get some sleep!" Said Koki in a louder voice. "Yea. I will be up in the loft, in case you or Chris will need me." Said Aviva.

Night.

The team was in bed. Or hammocks. Whatever. Shadow, on the other hand, preferred to sleep in a mess of blankets-In the shadowy corner of the loft. As she snuggled in, she heard heavy breathing. _Chris._ Closing her eyes, she did the connect-with-everything meditation.

"Hey Aviva. Can I have a pain-killer?" "Yea. We need to make a run to a pharmacy, though. Shadow doesn't use them. Just you!" She gave a crude laugh. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm..." "Hmmm What?" Said Aviva, redressing his arm. "Ah, just something to give you after you're done." "Okay. Finished." Chris waited, searching deep into her eyes. "Ok,just spit it up!" Said Aviva, growing uncomfortable. Suddenly, Chris kissed her. Not like a make-out kiss, but a real one. He tried to pour everything into it. Aviva closed her eyes in bliss. "Oh Chris, she murmured. If only..." "If only what?" Asked Chris. "You know, we cant just trumpet this to the crew." "Yes. Well tell them on.. a special day."

Little did they know, Shadow was filming this. Not to be a prankster. But, to keep this as proof. Slowly, silently, she creeped up to then. "Hey Aviva-" But then she pretended to stop short. " IS this the time? " She asked weakly. Chris and Aviva broke up. "oh. Sorry. Right." She looked embarrassed. Chris shot her a grin, and she blushed furiously.


	10. Chapter 8- Pffft

(Aviva POV)

Crap. Oh crap. Shadow just found out! Arruuugh! What if she told everybody? I'll never hear the end of it. I don't know. Being the inventor, I fell like I look up to the bros a lot. Even Shadow. But as I stare at the stunned look on Shadow's face, (she had her hood up) I was amazed. No one has ever gotten past that trad mark smirk or just stone expression.

Shadow recorved quickly though. "Need new dressings." She said, kinda brisk, in my opinion. I quickly grab the bandages needed (she got shot on her bottom torso, arm and calf) and glance over to Chris. He grins, and I can feel my face reddening. "Now, someone please explain to me why are you two suddenly embracing and kissing?" She said the last word kinda weakly.

"I-we-...um..." Started Chris. "We just have felling a for eachother! Isn't that allowed?" I say. "Well, yeah. I, personally, am not good at having or dealing with romance. No offense!" "None taken!" Chris chimes in. "Alright, can we just keep it a secret? We'll reveal it...When we feel like it." Shadow looked ready to object, but she knew her limits. "Alright."

(Third person)

Morning. Shadow wakes everyone up with so loud "GOOOOODDDD MOOORRRRNNING SLLLLLEEEEPPPPYYY HHHHEEEEAAAADDDDSSS!" Koki stumbles into the room. "Really? And I thought we got to sleep in on Saturdays." "Well not anymore! We're going swimming, in a freshwater spring, that's about 25 meters long. Don your swimsuits! We leave in 15 minutes."


	11. Chapter 9- Sploosh!

_Special credit to nureomancer._

"Great." Pouted Aviva grumpily. "Wake us up at 7 just to swim. What a idiot. "A fun-loving idiot." Shadow walks up silently behind her, making her jump. "SHADOW WHATEVER-YOUR-LAST-NAME-IS, STOP DOING THAT! YOUR AS BAD AS A KRATT!" "Hey, I wasn't the one who didn't look behind myself. Blame that on your self." Responded Shadow, smirking. Aviva replied, "What? Was it last night?" "What last night?" Koki walked into the room. "Ummmm, nothing." Aviva replied guiltily, blushing. "Mmmmm-Hmm." Said Koki, almost half to herself, as she rolled her eyes.

Shadow appeared right by the door to the bathroom. "Alright you two Kratts! Get outta there! You're like molasses!" "Hey! It's not my fault Chris keeps tripping." Replied Martin's muffled voice. "Well, hurry up or else I'm gonna punch this door down." Everyone knew Shadow wasn't fibbing. She could make a dent through the metal!

The Kratt bros step out. "Alright, you ladies ready?" Asked Jimmy. "Yep." All threeAviva of them replied. "Well, off to the spring! " Shouted Shadow. "I think I am gonna call her Spirit." Aviva says to Koki. "Yea, totally. That first her more."

They arrive at the spring. It was a clear, fresh spring of about 25 meters in length and had a waterfall of about 7 feet.

"Hey! Shadow! You are gonna kill yourself!" Screamed Aviva as Shadow leaped off the waterfall and dived in without so much as a splash. When she popped up, she snorted. "Ya think I didn't check the depth?" "Oh, right O-Mighty-I-Check-Everything. I forgot." Shadow hurled some water at her. "Hey! At least let me take my clothes off!" Yelled Aviva.

Aviva was the first to get her clothes off. She was wearing a hot purple two-piece. Koki was wearing a dark-red one-piece. Jimmy was wearing red, black and grey plaid swim trunks. Martin was wearing blue, and Chris, of corse, green. Shadow was wearing a black swim trunks, only with a grey top.


	12. Chapter 9- SplooshWith whom?

_Authors note: Hey! sorry for the confusion. Curse auto-correct! Just for clarification, Shadow is a girl, she just likes boy's clothes. Also, I am running out of ideas! Give me something, it can be whatever... Thank you! -BladeIce_

Shadow popped ou, from under the water. "Hey! You guys afraid to get you're feet wet? Come on in! Waters swell!" And with that she hurled water at Martin, and swam away. "Oh, you are sooo gonna get it!" He shouted, dripping wet. Martin jumped in, and started swimming after Shadow.

The rest of the team followed suit, and pretty soon, all were splashing eachother with fresh, clean, cool water. Little did they know, Zach was watching..

"I wish...I had friends like them" He snarled. "I just wanna be my own self-Just to do my own thing!" He shouted. Shadow heard him. "Stop. Nobody move." Everybody did what they were to, because they knew she wasn't faking. Pulling up her hood (she has a good on all of her clothes.) and silently stalked up to where Zach was hiding. Something slid out from under her hand, and she said "Come out."

"No! Why should I do that?" He taunted Shadow. "Because now I'm gonna have to make you." Leaping onto seemingly nothing, she tears off Zach's invisibility blanket. Holding up something under her hand that gleamed dully in the dim light, she pitted it against Zach's throat. All traces of fun gone, she whispered something to him. He took off, screaming.

Sprinting back, she said, "We have to go now." "Why?" "Just go!"


	13. FYI

Hey! This is not a chapter. For all you followers out there - You guys can use Shadow! (My oc) Just make share that you mention that I (Blade Ice) own her! Also disclaime that you don't own Assassins Creed! new chapter coming!

-Blade Ice


	14. Chapter 10- One millimeter

_Also special thanks to JasmineTheFanGirl! She gave me a new idea! (In her story, doh. No one really reviews.)_

As as The team sprinted to the Tourtuga, Shadow stayed behind.

(Shadow POV)

"Alright, Zach. Whadda you want." "Naturally, You." He sneered. "And why is that?" I inquired. He's gotta be kiddin! Like, I'm the least sought after person. "You know, I have a lady friend who...would like to take a tumble with you." I flinch in suprise. Thinking fast, I pull out a knife, and skillfully throwing it, cut off Zach's cloak. Or whatever it is.

"$& ! You, Shadow. $& ! You. All you ever care about is yourself." "And what makes you say that?" I reply coolly, not letting the river of thoughts escape into my voice. Zach pulls out a gun. "Now, you can't escape this time!" He grins like a clown. I just smirk. "Stop smirking! Why would you be doing that? Any famous last words?" "Nah. Just get it over with.

I slide my Hidden Blade out. Zach pulls the trigger. Time seemed to slow down. I see everything in milky-blue. 1 minute per millisecond. Ba-dum. Ba- My own heartbeat was cut off. Flinging my wrist up, I slice the bullet in half. Time seemed to be up to speed now. I wince as half of the bullet grazed my...um...wing.

"Whaaaaat-" Zachary was stunned. Shocking him (with something like a taser.) I sprint pouring from my shoulder, I was so tempted to stop. But I could hear my coach saying, "Stop whining and complaining. Suck it up, cupcake." That's exactly what I did. Tearing off the bottem of my shirt, I stuff it over my wound. Booth hands free, I shot a Grappling Hook to the hovering Tourtuga. Reeling up, I grimace.

"God-Shadow. You're bleeding!" "Ya think?" I manage to say between breaths. "Alright, take off you're coat. Let's have a look at the wound. " Aviva says. "You shure?" "Yes."

I slide off my coat. Koki clips off my shirt (I have a tang top on), and gasps. A bloody mess of feathers and blood, are beautiful Grye-Falcon wings, in Artic morph. Aviva recovers in shock, shoots me a quick smile. "Alright. How's not the time for pranks." I shook my head. "They're real." I extend to full-soar position to prove they are mine.

"Well. We've treated enough birds to do this." she nods to Koki, and Chris, who are already getting supplies, while Martin is searching the Grey-Falcon to see the best way to treat it. Jimmy was watching radar.

Koki walks over. "You owe us an explanation." I look down and jotted, teeth gritting in pain as the schapel extracted the bullet.


	15. Chapter 11- The Story

_Authors note: Sorry! Posted Previous chapter! My fault! Special credit to SpottedFrost7!_

Shadow sighed. Koki cleaned her feathers. "Alright. Got it." Called Martin from across the room. "Nice. What do you do?" Asked Aviva. "Gently shift down back into place." Martin read." Pluck down in a 1/4 cm circle around wound. Clean and stich, then wrap gently with cloth." Shadow winces in pain as Koki grimly stitched up her wound.

"Arrrrugh! I can't take the silence! Shadow, explain." Said Jimmy. Shadow took a deep breath. "It started before I was born. My mom signed up for a science experiment. They ingected greyfaclon semen modified for a human egg. Little did they know, my father was an Assassin. So when I was born, I had wings as well as the ability levels of an Assassin." Koki nodded to herself. "That explains a lot." "Anayways, I learned my skills from my dad when I was two. Then Templars killed him. I managed to escape." Memories flickered across her eyes like minnows. "I ran. Lived in a forest. Rejoined the Brotherhood. Got invaded by the Tenplars agin. Met Desmond." She paused. "Ran. Into here." Shadow knew she was telling half-lie, half-truth.

"Oh..." Said Chris.


	16. Chapter 12- Where?

Zach's point of view.

I walk to the stream, where the Wild Kratts were drinking from. Smiling to myself, I pour the serum in, and sigh in satisfaction. Nothing can escape this.

(Third Person,)

The Toutuga's pump whirred. "Fresh water, comin' up!" Koki yelled up from the matinace room. "Gee! You would think that would be such a big deal." Muttered Aviva. All six came and took a long drink. "umm-ummm-umm! That's good!" Said Koki, water dripping from her chin. "Yeeeeeaaaawwwwwnnnn! I think I'm gonna take a nap.' Said Martin. "Me to." "Me three." "Hey! Don't leave me!" Everyone slooged off to bed. (Or Hammoks.)

Shadow was the first to wake up. "Uhhhh guys? We might have a problem." Everyone was in a pitch-black space. "Hmmmm? Oh-" Jimmy Z. mumbled. Chris sprang up. "Where are we?" By then the team had woken up. "Hmmm... A puzzle." Shadow said while she ran her hand along a seemingly smooth wall. "IT's some kind of...I don't know. Its unbreakable, though." "Yea. Hey Shadow, how come you're wings are not hidden?" "What!" Shadow exclamied. "The Aurur dosen't work here. This must be something of high power." "Yea." "Hey, how high is it?" In response, Shadow flew up, seemingly about 1,000 feet. "To high."

"Ummm guys? I'm scared." Jimmy said. "Here. Take my cloak. I won't be needing it anymore." Shadow said, as she draped it around Jimmy. "T-Thanks." He studdered.

Right then, a howl echoed through the dome. A slice, and the next thing blood.


	17. Chapter 13- The Minatour

Shadow flipped around. "Guys! A little help here?" "Oh, right." Martin, Chris, and Aviva pressed the activation button, for whatever was in their pocket. Chris became a lion, Aviva a cheetah, and Martin a spider monkey. Shadow handed Jimmy a sniper gun. "Where did you get this?" He asked. "No time. Now Shoot!" A single light came on. In it, was a something like the Minatouar. "Look out! Aviva screamed as the monster brought his fist down. Aviva crashed into Martin, saving both lives. "Okay, next time, a little warning?" "Hey! No time with chit-chat! Aim for eyes, nose, ears, head, hands, wrist, stomach, ankle, and feet!" Shadow called as she dodged a plume of flame. "What? HE can't spit flames!" Chris said, bewildered. "Well. apperently he can." "Shut up! less talking, more fighting!"

Shadow spread her wings and started shooting arrows. (She has a bow.) Some of them were illumnated. Firing a shock bolt, she hit the monster square in the eye. Letting a roar of fury, his mouth began to glow. "Watch out!" Shadow yelled. A blast of air hit her, carrying her a couple thousand feet. "Wait, I thought there was a height limit?" "Never mind. Let's go!" Shadow started to free fall, and she spread her wings, bouying her up. "Next time!" She taunted. The Mintaour let a roar of fustration. Shadow dived, and planting her hand on the giant beast's neck, he crumpled into dust.

Landing, Shadow Began checking everyone for wounds. "Ok, Martin, you got a little singed, but everyone else is okay." "How did you know where to hit him?" "There was a big button that glowed. Doh." "Nice. Hmmm...I need my wepons kit!" Said Chris. Almost like a wish, it appeared behind him. "Whaaa-Never mind." "Hmmmm...I need my Poket." It appeared, to.

Shadow wasted no time. Matrials were appearing left and right. "Okconnectredtouserinterfacethenhypercodeandfireandthenmobilizeandcodeuserinterfaceconnectmotorsoneandtow-" "Hold on! At ease!" Aviva said. "Sorry." Shadow mumbled. "Jimmy, hand me your sniper." Jimmy handed it over. Shadow spent some time, with matrials appearing, glass tubes, and crystals. There was a flame, and tongs. Some leather. A crimper. Sooner or later, She handed Jimmy back the rifle. "Here. Shoot." Jimmy pulled the trigger, and a laser fired out. "Sweet!" "Now."

Shadow worked in haste, metal, and other things appearing.


	18. Chapter 14- Gear up!

Shadow worked for quite some time. After much waiting, she finally broke the silence.

"Alright, guys. I have made weapons and equipment for you guys. Here." She read off everything everybody got.

"Aviva, you have a carbon-fiber nano shirt able to withstand incredibly extreme conditions. A visor, with a screen. A new pair of boots, you can jump higher and take more impact. "You also have a handgun, prefect for one-on-one combat. Three knives, one with freeze, (it froze everything in a 6-in circle.) The second one, flame, heats everything up. The third one is laser, and is sharper then a surgeon's knife." "Wow. It fits under my Creature Power Suit!"

"Martin. You have a carbon-fiber shirt and trousers. (The shirt was blue, respectively,.) And a flexi-Creature-Pod able to withstand in a extreme activity. It fits on you're CPS (short for Creature Power Suit) glove. Your weapon is a sword that has energy pulse through it, when you press here." She mentioned to a small button. "Also, you have a mind-activated laser-gun, that mounts under you're wrist. And you have mid-shin boots, completley waterproof, and are just like Aviva's, you can jump higher, etc. You also have a head set, that also has a mouth breather that actvitaes when in contact with water. I also made you a belt with several light bombs, that blind the emeny. You're main weapon is a lightweight axe, that is strong enough to crack titanium." Martin looked stunned.

"Chris, yours is exactly the same, minus the color blue, witch is green, and you're weapons. I gave you a long-range blow-dart, complete with pouch with poision, explosives, and darts. You're primary weapon is claws, that mount on you're gloves, that are extremely sharp." "Nice."

"Koki, I gave you Aviva's set, but you're headset is full-visior. You're weapons are orbs, that you can make instantly, that do a viratey of effects." "I got it." "Then you also have throwing-knives, some freeze, explode, etc." "Koki grinned like the world was severed up to her on a gold platter.

"Jimmy, you don't like direct combat, so I gave you a light carbon-cotton shirt and long pants, wich camoflauge with anything behind you. Your main weapons is a snipe, and you have a small sword that melts anything you want within 4 feet with a targe-lock on mode." "Nice."

"Alright gang, listen up. we have to get through this, so pay attention. Here." She handed them a head set. "I know, Aviva and Koki, and Jimmy that you guys already have pernement ones. But they are back-ups." "And what about us?" "You two get these, because I know you will find a way to smash 'em. So you get three each. Also, I gave you something like a hoverboard, so you can fly, that attaches to you're feet. They're all you're favorite colors! They enable you to move 360 around, so you'll get the hang of it."

"Sweet! This is so going to help!" The crew chatted away, and everyone was summoning light-weight food and items that they needed in everything-proof backpacks that Shadow had provided."

Suddenly. CRRRREEEEEEEEE!


	19. Chapter 15- Dog fight

CREEEEEAK! A fire plume lit up the darkness. Some sort of monster. A pheonix. Martin shrunk away in fear. Shadow slung her bag over her shoulder and lifted off. "Jimmy, get right-flank. I'll try to use my freeze arrows. Chris, get left. Aviva and Koki, hit wherever you can." The team activated their hoverboards. But at the extreme heat, they melted. "Looks we have to do this old-style!" Shouted Chris.

Shadow was about 200 feet up high, and making wheeling circles around the pheonix. It let out a screech, and beat it's mighty wings. Shadow estemated that it was around 20 feet tall. Engulfing itself in flames, it parted it's beak and let out a shot of fire. Shadow yelled and doged just in time, although the hot air caused her to raise up.

The dome was suddenly lit up into a barren land, stone as far as the eye can see. Shadow summoned a F-35 lightning strike, and the cokpit opened. Pulling a helmet (seemingly out of nowhere) she hopped in and closed the cockpit.

 _Kssch._ "Shadow here. Inflight in r-48 in five, four, three, two, one." _Ksssht._ Shadow opened the throttle and off the jet went. Lifting off, the pheonix followed. "Say, how bout' we use peregine falcon?" Said Aviva, pulling out a feather. Jimmy had a jet-pack. (also supplied by Shadow,) And koki had her creature pod up, and was running around, trying to avoid conflict.

(Shadow POV)

I put the flaps down. Now my altiutde lever was around 10,000 feet. Dangrously low. It'll have to do. Glancing behind me, I suddenly pull up. The pheonix, going to fast, shot out from under. Now I was behind it, and I used Ice over machine gun ammo. My target tracker locked on. Using a heat-seeking missile, I pressed fire. The missile damaged the right wing, altough the pheonix was still goin' strong. _Kssht._ "Koki to Shadow, do you read?" _Kssht._ "Positave. Instructions, and corrdnates are sent. Primission to open fire?" _Ksshit._ "Postiave. do whatever it takes. Keep you're intercom on. Koki out." _Kssht._

 _Never_ in my life had i shot down a 20-foot-long bird. Using the machine gun, I veer left and level out. The bird was dumb enough to blind itself with the sun. I open fire, the bullets spreading ice on the tail of the beast before melting. The bird let out a scream. Barrel rolling, (for the pheonix had slowed down) I was going upside-down and I killed the engines. I was goin' about 230 knots. Pretty fast. When I was under the bird, I activated after burners and pulled up. The g's read 3.5. I Had a lock on the head. Grimly, I fired a heat-seeking missile agin, and that was the last of him.

(Third person POV)

A huge explosion rocked the sky and stone. Wheeling back in a u-turn, Shadow landed by where Koki was standing. The plane dissapeared. "Nice."

"Ummm, guys? what is that?" Said Jimmy as he pointed at a blob. "My worst nightmare."


	20. Chapter 16- A recording

Shadow's face was blank. Thoughts were racing in her head. _What was happening? Why? Is Martin getting used to his skills? Why is there all the sudden giant mythical creatures trying to kill us? Are Shaun and Rebecca okay?_ The other side of her brain (the assassin-y one) responded: _Get you're act together! Get out of here!_

Chris looked at Shadow. "Umm...Shadow? You okay?" "Yeah..Just fine..." "Well, if you say so." "Hey guys! look!" Called Koki from about 10 feet away. The dome suddenly went dark agin. A light appeared. Then the recording. Shadow took in a sharp breath.

The recording of Chris and Aviva kissing was playing. Aviva looked on the verge of tears. "Ok. Just to set things back to norm, we all knew. And now I understand. It's ok." Said Jimmy kindly. "Really?" snuffed Aviva. "Really." "Thanks."

Shadow walked off. Then she screamed.


	21. Chapter 17- A simulation

Shadow was on her knees. "What is it?" Then Koki stopped short. "Omygod. Guys! Come over here!"

Two bloody bodies were on the ground. One was a female, around 5'4" and the other a male, around 6'3". "Do you know these people?" "Yes-They were like faimly." Shadow's face was stone. "But it's not real. All of this was simulated. Nothing is real." "How do you know that?" "Look." Shadow bent over the male and waved her hand thought it. Her hand passed right through. "Ok. Now, how to get out of here."

Shadow closed her eye When she opened them, they were misty-blue. "Ummm, Shadow?" She blinked, her eyes once more a piercing green. "I know the way out." She said briskly. Running her hand along the wall, there was a clank and a door opened up. The team walked inside, and the door shut. Then they were knocked out.


	22. Chapter 18- Eye-to-Eye

Hey! I am really...Disorganized. Sorry for the confusion!

Authors note: Arrrrugh! Swim meet. :( I gotta swim 200 IM! Noooooooo!

The team woke in a jail cell. Except Zach was pacing on the outside. Donita Donata was there, to.

"Zach!" Snarled Aviva. "What! When you guys were 'sleeping', Gourmond planned to….Ya know…" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Eat animals." Snapped Chris. "The problem is, I don't believe you." Said Shadow, cooly. "Hmmmm...Then you must be...exterminated." Said Zach, smiling. Then he held up a needle.

Zach bots entered the cell. Despite their struggles, (Their gear had disappeared) Zach injected them with a serum. They began to change. The only person that wasn't affected was Shadow. So then, the Zach bots plonked her into an arena, and the other 5, rabid, frothy drooling wolves.

Shadow looked calm. Zach sipped a beer. "Annnnnnd….FIGHT!" He shouted. The Aviva-wolf hybrid dove first, while the others circled Shadow.

Grim-faced (Shadow had her hood on) she dodged the attack. Leaping over and twisting onto her stomach mid-air, she kicked the hybrid in her abdomen. Letting out a howl, the Chris-hybrid dove in next, protecting the unmoving body. Shadow kneeled down and stared into yellow, menacing eyes. She showed her teeth. The hybrid growled, spittle coming out. By now the two were face-to-face. Then the hybrid kneeled down and barked happily.

Shadow smirked. (her form of a smile). Zach was incredibly angry, his pale face as red as a tomato. "Attack!" he shouted . The hybrids didn't move. Instead, they formed a protective ring around Shadow. Shadow looked Zach in the eye. Green into hazel. (Zach, because of her hood, couldn't tell if Shadow had eyes.) Then pointing her finger, she growled, "Attack."


	23. Chapter 19- Blue

Shadow crouched down wolf-style. The Martin wolf-hybrid reared down on it's hunches and leaped onto Zach, knocking him down. "Arrrugh!" Screamed Zach. Then Shadow leaped onto the platform. Sliding that wrist-mounted blade, she stabbed Zach.

Shadow opened her eyes to a milky-blue world that lasted as far as the eye could see. Then Zach appeared beside her. "Hah! Can't fool me!" Teased Zach, as he holded up a gun. Shadow just smirked. "It's been a long time, brother." She said with her natural British accent, sliding off her hood. "What-Where-How-When-W-...But...You-You're dead!" He yelled. "So, either I am a ghost, or...You're in the Animus, I don't think thats achievable." She said, the scar across her face was bringing back memmories.

Images started to flash before her and Zach. Zach trying to murder her with a claw, Zach trying to rape her. Shadow barley surviving, running away.. Shadow becoming an Initate, hunting down Zach... Then his death.

"So that's the story." She let a pause hang in the air. "You're dead."


	24. Chapter 20- More?

Shadow and Zach stand there. Zach looks slightly startled. "But-What...". "I said, you're dead!" The harsh words rang out in the blue space. "Accept it. No more thinking, no more doing..." Shadow trailed off. "Zach started to cry. "I'm so sorry..." He said as he started to fade away.. "I'm so sorry." His voice was barley a whisper before he disappeared into the mist.

Shadow opened her eyes in real-time. Her blade was just exiting Zach's flesh, and he slumped to the floor. Blood started to pool out, dripping over to the arena. The Aviva-hybrid padded over and gave Zach a satisfied sniff. Even though there were a hint of sorrow in her eyes, there was still a raging fire of hate. "Shadow looked up from the body that was once Zach's. "Hey, Aviva. Gather up the rest of the pack. We gotta get outof here." Aviva, understaing, let out a huge howl. It rang out throughout what seemed a building, and the team came back. Jimmy's face was covered in hamburger sauce, and he was looking back at a mini-fridge. Then he yawned and licked his jaws. "Alright, gang. We gotta get out of here as soon as possiable, you never know what's going to happen."

The wolf pack followed Shadow as she walked to the end of the circular room, where a Zach Bot lied. Ripping into the head with her plasma cutter mounted on her wrist, she took out a circuit board and plugged it into her wrist-mounted computer. "Hey, Koki. Come help me!" Koki gave her a slight whine and padded over, ears up and tail wagging madly. "Ommph! Hey! Watch it! Just because you're three and a half feet tall dosn't mean you can bluder through everything!" Koki gave her a well-I'm-sorry look. She sat back on her hunches. Then she looked at the data appearing on the hologram display disc, or HDD for short. Then she looked at Shadow and yapped happily. "Great! Now let's get outta here." Shadow said, rubbing Koki on the head.

Shadow found a exit, and as she stepped into broad daylight, she was srounded by men in suits, with the Abstrigo logo on their arms. "Freeze!" Shouted one of the men. Yeah, but thats not you're business!" "Actually, it is." The woman that had been lying on the floor in the dome walked up behind Shadow, and the man walked up beside her. "It's people like you guys that give historians a bad name." He quoted himself, he seemed to be British "Nice. Shaun, Rebecca, you know what to do." Said Shadow, (she wasn't using her natural British accent) as the wolfs gathered around them in a protective circle. "Shadow, killing is really the least productive way to get to our goal" Said Shaun, as the Abstrigo men looked uneasily at each other. "Oh, no. Don't worry. We're going to...im mobolizie them, so break a leg and arm." Rebecca nodded to Shaun, and all three Assassins (plus wolfs!) launched themselfs at the men.

(Chris POV)

I gathered up all the strength in up my wolf body, and hurled myself at one of the men in jumpsuits. Aviva growling beside me, we broke arms, legs, and bit non-lethal wounds into anyone who dare attack. Aviva barked, and I nodded in return. Martin leaped over us, and clawed the pants of one guard right off! Then like we've been traning up for months, we hurt the last one, and blood dripping from our mouths, we padded up to Shaun and Rebecca, sniffing them.

(Switch to Third person)

"Hey! Chris! That's Shaun, and that's Rebecca...They're friendly!" Chris looked over his shoulder. Then he barked his approval. Shaun held up a vial full of violet liquid. "This, here, is the serum that will change them back." He said, and Rebecca nodded. "Mhm. And almost killed our selfs in the process of getting it." Shadow, who was wearing her hood, sighed. "Use Arno Dorian's moves. Don't pay attention to the modren stuff. Heck, he could kill a dozen police men before you could injure one!" "Oh, yea. Rather then thanking us, complain on our traning." Shaun snapped.

Jimmy barked, and gestured towards the vial with his nose. "Oh, alright. Hold still." Rebecca said. Then she gave a shot to the whole crew. They began to change, and before you knew it, they were human! "Now, someone explain to me what is going on here?" Asked Martin.


	25. Understand!

I know, I know. This isn't a chapter. Look, I'm sorry for the delay in chapter updates! Swim pratice, brothers, school...and on top of that, family issues. Please please please understand! I hope new chapter coming out on Saturday!


	26. Chapter 21- The truth

_Hey guys! Blade Ice here. Listen_ , _I am really sorry for the slow updates. Homework, piano, cello, bass, swimming...on top of that, divorced parents. So, my life is a bit hectic. I probably lost allot of followers, but I personally think that's okay. I mean, I don't blame you guys! It's my fault. I'll try to post new chapters ,ore often! Also, book one is about to end, so...ya know.. -Blade Ice_

Martin stood up, jaws slightly parted just like a wolf. "Alright, Shadow. You better tell us what's happening here." He said. "Yeah! Don't we have the right to know what's going on?" Said Aviva. "Ha! Getting stuck in s dome, killing Zach, the Tourtuga is missing..." "Yeah! You better tell us where the Tourtuga is!" Snapped Koki. "Ya mean that thing?" Said Rebecca, jerking her thumb to the top of the tower. "Huh. And just how are we in New York when we were in Africa?" Inquried Chris. "Eh. Found you guys with Shado, piloted it here, aided Shadow...And now you guys." Rebecca simply answered. "You know, this is one bloody mess you've gotten yourself into, Shadow." Said Shaun, with a thick British accent. Jimmy patted his stomach. "How bout we all pile into the Tourtuga. And besides, I'm hungry as a Giant Panda!" Koki just shook her head.

The Wild Kratts crew had no problem getting up the tower. They had falcon suits, and Jimmy and Koki hitched a rife in the talons of Martin and Chris. Rebecca, Shaun, and Shadow shot a grappling hook onto the top of the tower and dappled up. _I know, AC Syndcate hint there. Couldn't help myself!_

Everybody was in the Tourtuga. Shadow did a quick head count. Shadow, Rebecca, Shaun, Aviva, Koki, Martin, Chris and Jimmy. Eight.

"Now. Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Said Aviva, walking up behind Shadow. Shadow sighed. Then she slid her hood off. "Alright. Long story, though." "Well, time is the only thing we have, so let's get to it." Replied Martin, smoothly. He was copying Shadow! "Alright. It's about time you knew my whole storyline. I was born, three years after Zach. He always had a grudge for me. He even once tried to push me off the playground. When I was 10, he murdered our parents, then tried to unscussfully rape me. That earned him with a proven nose, ankle and leg. Then he took a metal claw and tried to kill me. Ovously, " She said, pointing to her claw-scar, "I survived. You know the rest of the story."

"So you lied." Said Shaun. "Yes." Shadow sighed. "And to us." Aviva said. "Yes." Shadow was still calm. "Why?" Both Cris, Aviva, Rebecca and Shaun said together. "For you're safty. End of story." Shadow walked over to the platform, and jumped off the building. Wings spreading, 20 feet of grey glory, she lifted up, up, and away.

Rebecca shook her head. Shaun just looked...well...like Shaun. The Wild Kratts crew just had stunned expressions. "Look, Blood." Rebecca pointed to a bloodstain in the shape of Shadow's glove. Martin morphed into a falcon. "Lemme go after her." He said curtly, and took off. "Me to." Said Chris, following his brother.


	27. Chapter 22- Bonding day!

Shaun wiped up some of Shadow's blood and put it in a vial. "May I borrow a microscope?" Koki, with a worried look on her face, brought one over. Shaun gently poured some blood on a slide and slid it under the objective lense. "Here. Aviva, is there anything irregular?" "Hmmm…" Mumbled Aviva. "Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Get me a pad of paper, quick!" Jimmy threw her a stack of post-it's. "Look, Koki. See that!?" She said, exitement lacing her voice. "Wow! That is something!" Replied Koki. "What is it?" Asked Rebecca. "It looks like Shadow's blood cells can regenerate at three times the speed of ours! This enables her to heal faster!" "So, that explains why her bullet wounds healed so fast." Said Aviva.

Everybody turned around at the sound of shouting. "WHAT THE HECK. WHAT PART OF I. AM. BUSY. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Came Shadow's British voice from the top of the Tourtuga. "Oh no. Ooohhh noo. She's gone mad. Really mad." Said Rebecca. Aviva ran up to the loft, where she could see Shadow turned on Martin.

"B-But Shadow….." Shadow shook her head. "Okay. Never mind. Sorry." She replied. (Shadow had her hood up.) "Rember that night on top of the mountain?" "Wait. I thought that was a dream." "It wasn't. " "So you mean….Wings?" Asked Martin, disbelief in his voice. "Focus. Try to feel the wings." Martin narrowed his eyes in concentration. "No. Just be one with the air. Harness the energy." Martin closed his eyes, then opened them. His eyes were milky-blue. "Martin! You're eyes!" Shouted Chris. Shadow gave him a death-stare. Then Martin began to glow. Then there were wings. "Uhhh, bro…..? You okay?" "Okay? I'm better then okay! I feel great!" Said Martin with such enthusiasm that he fell off the Tourtuga.

Shadow sighed and Chris looked at her. Cocking an eyebrow, she plunged after him. (Somehow her hood stays on.) Shouting over the roar of the wind, she yelled to Martin, "Let you're wings lift you up!" But Martin didn't need lessons. He was already twisting around Chris, making a show how tight he could turn, but Chris dived, and Martin wasn't able to keep up.

Shaking her head, Shadow lands on the platform of the Tourtuga and walks up to Koki. "Ya know, you should really work with Rebecca. She knows a hell of allot about genetics. And machines." Aviva gave her a deadpan look. "Well. Nice to meet you to." Said Rebecca walking up behind Aviva. "OH MY $& %*£ God, Rebecca. You're worse then Shadow and the Kratts put together!" "Hrmph. So what. Shaun may be eye candy, but once he opens his mouth….." "Oi! I heard that!" Yelled an angry Brit. "Chill, man. Come on! Here, let's play some videogames!" Said Jimmy, lightly punching Shaun's shoulder. "That would be, 'follow me, Shaun. How about we play some video games' ?" He replied obnoxiously. "Shaun Hastings., Be nice to our hosts!" Yelled Rebecca, and Aviva managed to throw a water balloon at him, ( _I_ _don't know where she got it._ _Some things we may never know.)_ and soaked Shaun's stomach with water. "Nice! High-five!" Rebecca and Aviva slapped hands."Bloody women." Shaun muttered under his breath.

Shadow was left by herself. Rebecca and Aviva were inventing, Shaun and Jimmy were playing video games, and Martin and Chris were probably creature adventuring, or God knows what. Shadow sighed. Making her wings fold up, she felt the Arur take them into protection. Walking over to the loft, she climbed up, not bothering to take the stairs, and lied down in her mess of blankets. Curling up, she drifted into deep sleep…

(Early in the morning,)

"Get the water." "Got it" "Let plan prank Shadow commence!" Said Chris, an evil grin spreading across his face.


	28. Chapter 23- Water, and a twist

Chris grinned. Aviva stiffled a laugh. Shadow was curled up like a cat, her chest softly falling up and down as she breathed. Shaun and Martin lifted Shadow up, and took her to the middle of the room. Shadow, being so sleep-deprived, did not stir. Aviva pulled out a drone, and attached a bucket of water to it. Then the whole crew scampered to the loft. Aviva pressed a button, and SPLOOSH! Down came the water. Shadow shot up.

"Alright you little nitwits! Get out here!" No one moved. Shadow closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they're milky-blue.

(Switch to Shadow prespctive.)

Shadow looked around. Seeing the whole gang outlined in gold, she took action. _Careful!_ She told herself. She walked, (still dripping wet) over to the main computer. Then she scampered up it, and then she herd a gasp. _Bingo._ She thought. Cracking a glow stick, she threw it at the crew, where they were illumnated, with stunned expressions. Then Rebecca shouted, "Water balloon fight!" _Oh crap!_ Shadow thought.

(Switch to 3 person.)

Shadow shook off her coat, and pulled on a hood. _(It was just the hood, so not a sweatshirt or anything. Just the hood.)_ And ran to everybody, throwing them out of the Tourtuga into thick grass below. _(They were somewhere in the Great Plains._ ) As Aviva picked herself up, SPLOOSH! A water ballon hit her straight in the head. Hair plastered to the now-sopping wet sweatshirt, she screamed: "CHRIS KRATT! YOU'RE PAINING FOR THAT!" And with a yell, threw some water balloons hidden in the bush at Chris. Koki pelted Jimmy, while Shaun drenched Rebecca, who hit Shadow in the face. _(Even I, Blade Ice, does not know how she keeps her hood up in all of that.)_ Shadow twirled, and wings erupting in a blinding light, dive-bombed Martin, who fell, wings dissapering. Martin stood up, water dripping from his hair, and pelted Rebecca and Shaun, who were intent in trying to get one another to drown. Shaun turned, a water balloon hitting jimmy in the groin. Then Shadow dived agin. With a huge bucket of water. And pelted everybody. "SHADOW!" Screamed Jimmy. Shadow, snickering, did not see Aviva throw a water balloon, wich threw her off-balance and caused her wings to stall, and she plummeted several hundred feet. _(Woah. Aviva has a really good throwing arm!)_ As Shadow lifted up at the last second, she crashed into everybody, where they fell into a big, sogging wet mess of arms and legs.

 _"_ Urmmpphh! Rebecca! Get you're bloody body off of me!" Came Shaun's muffled voice. After the team got untangled, Chris looked at all the bright pink water balloon skins laying around. "Now the cleanup begins." "Don't worry, Chris! Said Aviva cheerfully. "They're 100% bio-degradeable!" "Aviva, you never cease to amaze me.." Muttered Chris.

The whole team turned at the sound of Shadow coughing. Then she spread her wings, god like, and began to glow, like she possesed. "MORTALS! SHALL YOU NOT HEED MY WARNING, ALL OF YOU WILL DIE. WHERE BLOOD MEETS BLOOD, WATER MEETS WATER, AND DARKNESS RULES SHALL YOU GO. YOU'RE SMALL ANIMALS SHALL HELP YOU! NOW GO!" Then Shadow collapsed.


End file.
